


We were GHOSTED! [NOT CLICKBAIT!]

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Bickering, Cameraman Minseok, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Intern Yixing (Mentioned), M/M, Romance, Scaredy-cat Baekhyun, Skeptic Jongdae, Social Media, Youtuber AU, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Do ghosts exist? Baekhyun says yes. Jongdae says no. Let's see who's right.Or: The BaekChen  Buzzfeed Unsolved!AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	We were GHOSTED! [NOT CLICKBAIT!]

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta that made this thing make sense ♥

"Okay, do you guys have everything? Back-up batteries? Replacement mics? Holy water?" Minseok asked as he fixed the last camera securely on top of the tripod. He had already checked all the cameras they had strategically placed around the room they had chosen to spend the night in.

"Minseok, please don't scare Baekhyun, I will kill you both if he doesn't let me sleep tonight," Jongdae whined as he laid out the sleeping bags on the freshly swept floor. 

"Haha, if you think we're sleeping at all tonight you're gravely mistaken." Baekhyun checked on all mics, his back to the rest of the room.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the bright idea of taking the paranormal investigation outside the studio." Jongdae pointed out, planting himself down on top of his sleeping bag.

"I have holy water and a crucifix, I'm wearing a red string on my left wrist, I salted all the corners of this room and have salt in my pocket, I'm carrying a peach wood amulet and I have a shitton of talismans on me, and I'm wearing iron and silver jewellery just in case. I think I'm safe. I'm only worried because you're not protected, Dae." Minseok and Jongdae rolled their eyes.

"The only thing I'm scared of here is stepping on a rusty nail and getting tetanus."

"Okay, lovebirds, I'm leaving, I'll be back with Yixing at about 7, please Baek don't get eaten by ghosts and Dae, don't murder him. Goodnight! Goodnight everyone!" Minseok waved at the main camera before turning his flashlight on and leaving the room.

Baekhyun looked out the open door until Minseok's light was no longer visible, pondered for a second, and then turned to Jongdae with a pout.

"Dae... have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"You want me to close the door, don't you?" Baekhyun nodded. "Seriously, how did I even end up dating the biggest scaredy-cat in the world?" He groaned, but still got up and closed the door.

"The real question is why did I choose to date the biggest scientific skeptic I've ever met." Baekhyun hugged Jongdae close, wrapping himself around his boyfriend in true koala style. "I mean, I'm the atheist and you're Catholic but you don't believe in paranormal things?"

"Baek, sweetheart, one of us is carrying holy water and it's not me."

"That's why I'm saying everything is backwards! I shouldn't be scared of this stuff!"

"And yet you're convinced someone threw the ball back at you in that abandoned hospital." Jongdae pointed out then yelped in pain as his words earned him a bite on the shoulder.

"Because that actually happened! The ball rolled back and there was nothing for it to bounce back on!" Baekhyun whined, standing up and looking directly into the camera. "You see this, right? I'm being bullied for my beliefs." 

"You're being bullied because you're an idiot, Baek. They all saw you fall on your ass after getting scared by a cat that jumped out the window 4 hours ago, it's recorded."

"This is not fair."

"Come on, sit down and tell the viewers about this place." 

Baekhyun pouted but did as he was told.

"The hotel was founded in 1889 and catered to the rich and famous for almost 60 years, but at some point it also became a luxury treatment centre for people with tuberculosis. It was done like, sneakily, because you couldn't have people knowing you had TB if you were rich, apparently."

"Also," Jongdae interrupted, "do you know how bad that would've been for business? 'Yes, Your Highness, your suite is just right of the TB wing." Baekhyun snorted and slapped Jongdae’s shoulder.

"So there are plenty of ghosts that are rumoured to haunt this place. In the main building, where we are, people often hear footsteps going up and down the stairs to the basement. People have also heard plates being moved around and chattering voices in the Imperial dining room. There's also the apparition of the second owner of the hotel-she died here. Workers say they've seen her walk up the main staircase and along the front balcony, but when they look closely, there's no one there."

"With this many ghost rumours, I bet people fight to work the night shift here, don't they?" Jongdae laughed, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

"Shut it, I'm not done!" Baekhyun protested, and Jongdae let out a whine as Baekhyun batted Jongdae’s hands away from his hair. "A little girl died in this room. She was the daughter of a very prominent doctor, so her death was disguised as a domestic accident for years, but it was TB. They say that when people with kids come to this room, the children talk and play as if there's someone with them."

"You're kidding. You chose the one room you know for sure there are rumours about to stay the night? Who are you and what did you do with my cowardly Baekhyun?"

"Don't be mean! I'm staying here with you, I'm armed with ghost deterrents AND Yixing and Minseok are sleeping in the van down the street." Baekhyun poked at Jongdae with a finger, making him laugh. "If anything paranormal actually happens, I'm yeeting out of here faster than Minseok when he sees someone lying on his bed."

"You can't outrun ghosts, Baek."

"I don't need to outrun the ghosts, Dae, I just need to outrun you so the ghosts get you instead of me."

"I feel so loved. 5 years dating to be used as a shield against non-existent ghosts."

"Shut up and cuddle me. The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner Minseok will be here to rescue m- I mean, fetch the cameras."

"Aww, there's the coward I fell for.”

“SHUT UP OR I’LL FEED YOU TO THE GHOSTS!”

  
  
  
  
  


(The next morning- 4 people are gathering all the equipment when Minseok suddenly says:

"Guys, wasn't camera 1 on the other side of the room?" 

"...RUUUUN!")

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
